New Horizon Network
History The New Horizon Networks dates back to October 2006 with the formation of its decedent alliance Elite Nations Alliance. New Horizon Network was formed from a merger between the Allied Defense Network and the Elite Nations Alliance. Charter Article A: Preamble NHN is an alliance built around giving smaller alliances a safe, strong community to grow and meet other smaller nations. To reflect this, it is structured to give each member nation a fair say while still providing the efficiency that can only come from strong central leadership. Article B: Membership Section 1: Membership is granted to any requesting nation, provided they are not at war and not a member of any other alliance. Section 2: Once membership is granted, that nation is obligated to follow the rules outlined in this Charter. Section 3.1: Members leaving NHN must give 24 hours notice before doing so. Section 3.2: Membership cannot be cancelled by the member nation until 30 days after joining. Section 3.3: Membership cannot be cancelled by the member nation until 30 days after receiving aid in any from an NHN nation. Section 3.3.1: In the case of a breach of Section 3.3, the offending nation will be required to repay 75% of the aid they have received within the 30 days prior to leaving, under threat of attack. Section 4: All members are required to enlist in NHN’s military. Article C: Membership Section 1: The Head Commissar This position is elected by the other Commissars and The Elite Council, all of whom have one equal vote. The voting process runs for 7 days leading up to the election dates, which shall be quarterly, happening on Jan. 1, Apr. 1, July 1, and Oct. 1 . At the end of the seven days, the person with the most votes wins. If the Head Commissar decides to step down, he can appoint a successor, generally the current Deputy Head Commissar. Also, he can be removed by a unanimous vote by the other Commissars. He maintains authority over all areas of government. Section 2: Deputy Head Commissar This position is appointed by the Head Commissar. This appointment can be revoked at any time. His duties are essentially the same as the Head Commissar himself, though he can be overruled by the Head Commissar. Section 3: Military Commissar This position is elected by the membership. The voting process runs for 7 days. Each member gets one vote. At the end of the seven days, the person with the most votes wins. He can be removed by a unanimous vote by the other Commissars. This position can not be held in conjunction with other Commissar positions, except for Deputy Head Commissar. He holds jurisdiction over the military, and must follow the policies of the Commissar of Foreign Affairs. Section 4: Commissar of Foreign Affairs This position is elected by the membership. The voting process runs for 7 days. Each member gets one vote. At the end of the seven days, the person with the most votes wins. He can also be removed by a unanimous vote by the other Commissars. This position can not be held in conjunction with other Commissar positions, except for Deputy Head Commissar. Section 5: Commissar of Finance This position is elected by the membership. The voting process runs for 7 days. Each member gets one vote. At the end of the seven days, the person with the most votes wins. He can also be removed by a unanimous vote by the other Commissars. This position can not be held in conjunction with other Commissar positions, except for Deputy Head Commissar. Section 6: Commissar of Manpower This position is elected by the membership. The voting process runs for 7 days. Each member gets one vote. At the end of the seven days, the person with the most votes wins. He can also be removed by a unanimous vote by the other Commissars. This position can not be held in conjunction with other Commissar positions, except for Deputy Head Commissar. Article D: Military Section 1: All members of NHN are required to be a part of the military, and if necessary, go to battle. Section 2: The military is under the jurisdiction of the Military Commissar. Above him, the Commissar of Foreign Affairs has the authority to halt a declaration of war, though cannot themselves declare war. Section 3: All members of the military are divided into Divisions based on Nation Strength. Each Division has a Division Leader that is chosen by the Head Commissar the Military Commissar based on merit. The Division Leader is responsible for assigning targets to their squads during times of war. Section 4: The military is further divided into squads of 6 members of similar strength. One of these members is designated the Squad Leader by their Division Leader. The Squad Leaders are responsible for properly managing attacks on assigned targets. Article E: Charter Amendments Section 1: Amendments to the Charter can be made with the unanimous vote of the Elite Assembly. These Amendments then become a part of the Charter and are to be upheld as such. The Commissars have no voting/vetoing power in this regard, unless the amendment has any bearing on the power of the Elite Council. Article F: Foreign Policy Section 1: Pacts may be written up and offered by anyone, member or not, provided they have the authority from the necessary sources, i.e. other alliances involved in the pact. Section 2: Revisions may be offered by any member, though may not be used. Section 3: Negotiations can be carried out by the Commissar of Foreign Affairs or Head Commissar with the aid of any relevant Diplomats. Section 4: The pact only becomes binding with a unanimous vote from all six Commissars. This is also the same requirement for canceling preexisting pacts. Article G: Spy/Rogue Policy Section 1: Spying and rogue activities will not be tolerated under any circumstances. If evidence of such activity is found, investigations will follow. If 4 or more Commissars agree that said activities have occurred, then punishment will be dealt as seen by the Head Commissar to be fit. Article G: Team Colour, Flag, Banners, Etc. Section 1: NHN is officially a white alliance. However, members are not required to change their nation to white, though it is highly recommended. Section 2: The following colors are acceptable for flags, banners, sigs, etc. in our forums, other forums where NHN members are diplomats, etc.: Aqua, black, white, gray, silver, red, maroon. Other colours may also be used but should not be predominant. Article I: Elite Council Section 1: The Elite Council is a body consisting of 5 members, selected by the Commissars. Whenever an issue arises that regards NHN as a whole, they are given the task of voting over a course of action. Each member has one vote. If the vote has the favor of 3 or more of the 5 senators, then that course of action is taken; However, should the Commissars be unanimously against said decision, then they may veto it. Section 2: A member of the Elite Council may not hold any position of Commissar.